When you least expect it
by the-girl-who-waited56
Summary: Bulma is being sent to high school because of her low social status. While finding new friends she meets her prince and is falling for him to fast. Her prince believes love is a myth... but things happen when you least expect it. Vegeta/Bulma
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Daddy, you can't do this to me!" The blue haired heiress whined to her father while chasing him down the stairs. He was making her go to school with Goku at Orange Star High School. She loved Goku with all her heart, and going to school with him would be super fun, but she already knows everything they are learning up until being a sophomore in college. Why did she need to go to school?

"Bulma, I think high school would give you a great opportunity to learn new things." Mr. Briefs added. It was already eight in the morning, and he had a very important meeting with the top scientists in the world. Adding his stubborn daughter, and he knew he wouldn't make the meeting on time.

"But you know I already know-"

"The entire curriculum up until college. Sweetie I get it, but I also think that it is a good place to build your social life. The only people you hang out with are Goku and Yamcha, and I think hanging with girls your age would be benefit you."

Bulma really had to think about that one. It has been a while since she has had a real girl conversation. When she had the biggest crush on Yamcha Goku certainly did not want to hear it. And now that Yamcha and her are "just friends" she couldn't talk to him about a cute guy she saw at the mall. Everyone knows that Yamcha still had feelings for her, and they also know that Bulma has no feelings for him in that manner. So maybe this experience wouldn't be too bad, if she could get a best friend out of it.

"Alright dad, I'll go. You got me on the girl talk. I guess just acing all my classes will be the easy part. Fitting in while being a new girl as a junior will be the hard part, but I think I can do it." She held out her arms, while her father smiled and welcomed her embrace.

He kissed the top of her head, and waved goodbye as he quickly made his way out of the door. Bulma smiled and slowly made her way up to her bedroom to get dressed.

Now anyone who knows Ms. Briefs would say that she is the most girly tomboy that you would ever meet. Adventures was the one thing that kept her alive, and having Goku as a best friend you have adventures waiting for you at every corner. She could hike up a mountain, but only if she needed to. Stupid Nimbus wouldn't let her ride it because she didn't have a "pure heart" whatever that was suppose to mean. Then, Bulma loved to shop, and with all the money she has, she bought a lot of clothes. Which is why it wasn't that hard to choose something to wear on her first day.

The choice of clothes wasn't hard. She wanted to dress to impress, especially of there were a couple of cute guys at this high school. She wore a form fitted cherry red top that hugged every curve, a dark denim mini skirt that made her cream colored legs pop, and slipped on a pair of red yellow converse to match her yellow scarf around her neck. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her aquamarine bangs tucked behind her ear.

As the clock struck eight thirty she was off and in her car in a matter of seconds. She checked the mirror one last time before making the car buzz to life.

"Yo Yo Yo this is DJ Babyboi, and I know you teenagers are starting school today, so I'm gonna play a song just about everybody knows. Here it is y'all "Baby" by J Bieber"

_You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<br>Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<br>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<em>

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<br>Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_For you, I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we're here together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<br>And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<em>

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<br>Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

She pulled up to Orange Star, and was amazed by all the different people and groups. This way better then being home schooled, hell this was way better then the movies. She was doing great until the late bell rang, and she was lost in a sea of people.

**Hi Dragon Ball Z lovers. Just some background info about me. I use to write a lot about Sonny with A Chance, but since it was cancelled I couldn't finish those stories because it hurt to much to write about my cancelled favorite show. Then I fell in love with DBZ and fell in love with Trunks. He is the sexiest dragon ball z character (besides Vegeta and Gohan) character. Favorite girl would be Bulma Briefs of course! Favorite couple is Vegeta and Bluma so I'm writing this story. I would also like to say REVIEW PLEASE! So I can know if I should finish this story out or not.**

**Thanks for reading**

**REVIEW**

**Evann**


	2. Match made in heaven

My body was being pushed and shoved in so many directions that I felt like I was going to snap. Trying to find Goku in the parking was not a big success, after being attacked by my fellow students. But then again Goku's hair isn't really a popular hair style.

High School is already beginning to overwhelm me. The bittersweet aroma coming from the cafeteria tickling my nose isn't the most pleasant smell. Soft whispers and the intense glares from people that I barely knew put me on edge. A strand of my bangs fell out of place, and I quickly fixed the slight imperfection. These glares are making me super self conscious. Normally I would walk around with a dominant attitude, but something about these high schoolers threw me off balance. I still need to find the main office to get my schedule, and the five minute bell has already rang. I am freaking screwed! It's my first day of school, and I'm already going to be late for my first class. What will everyone think of me… what if I become an outcast? Then my parents will take me out of high school when I just started and then—

"Oh my gosh, watch where you are going!" An ebony haired girl moaned while rubbing her head. She must have hit her head when I bumped into her. The clear pathway was now scattered and littered with her books, make up, and papers. Well this could be Kami's way of showing light in this tunnel of darkness. As soon as both girls recovered from their fall, Bulma started picking up the mess she had created.

"So sorry about that, should've paid more attention to wear I was going." I handed the jet black chick her make up and folders, but couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. A sleeveless chestnut top with ruffles around the bust tucked inside a dark grey flare skirt with ankle black boots and a long sleeve red cardigan open to see the ruffles. Her shadowy hair looked like a model's hair in a Pantene commercial. She had just about the same great taste as me. I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Oh its ok, no one was hurt. Do you like my new outfit? I got it from-"

"Demi Chic" Both girls finished in unison. They could both feel the instant connection from then on out. They found their other half. Feeling like they had known each other their whole life.

"I'm Chi Chi, I've never seen you around here, are you new?" Chi Chi knew she wasn't from this school, but her face looked so familiar…

"My name is Bulma. You wouldn't have seen me around because I help my dad with inventing new things, with a little bit of homeschooling on the side." I wonder if I should let other people know I'm a genius, because the last thing I want to be labeled is a nerd. Popularity was in my blood and this first day of school can't throw me off by that much.

"Now I know why you looked so familiar! Your dad owns Capsule Corp, and your heir to the company. That must be so cool! You must be packing some cash huh?" Her long lost twin nudged her in the side. A smile slowly formed on her face, and her crystal blue eyes shinned. Well this is a start she didn't ask for money or make up a fake story so she could "lend" her money. Instead she joked about it. Chi Chi was definitely her lost twin.

"Well you know how I do." Chi Chi's small giggle quickly turned into both girls shaking with laughter. The only thing that stopped them was the late bell. Great now both of them were late, and it was worse for Bulma because it was her first day.

Bulma's laughter started to fade away, and after a while Chi Chi's did too. The ebony haired beauty could totally relate to being the new kid on the block. When Chi moved down to West city she didn't have a friend to help her through the day. It felt good to find someone that could learn to understand her, and help out the new girl. Bulma's cheerful good mood quickly morphed into a face clouded of worries and problems.

"Hey Bulma don't worry about it! Because you are new to the school you get to be late a couple of times. You also get your schedule, and a buddy to show you around the school. Luckily you have already found your buddy" Chi Chi responded to the looks on her face. "Oh and I forgot to ask, but have you been to the office yet?"

"Actually I was on my way there before I accidently bumped into you. I guess I was lucky enough to bump into my new buddy!" She extended her arm out for Chi Chi could link on.

"Yea lucky you did bump into me, because you were going the wrong way." Bulma stuck her tongue out at her new friend. Chi responded by linking arms with Bulma, and both strolled down to the main office.

Aquamarine and Ebony locks bounced like Tigger down and up like the joy the girls each felt. Ms. Briefs was taking in the school while striding down the hallways. One thing she hated the most were the school colors. Orange, Green, and white, those colors just clashed all together. Luckily I am not a cheerleader.

Flames. She stopped in her tracks. Chi Chi tried to keep going, only to get dragged back to where Bulma was. The daughter of the Ox King looked at the heiress with a confused and puzzled look. Bulma was staring at something… or someone. Following her gaze Chi Chi found that she was staring at none other than Orange Star's very own bad boy. In Bulma's eyes, that was the sexiest scowl she had ever seen. His jet black eyes reflected carelessness, but stern. His hair was certainly strange, but it suited him so well. Flames, probably a fiery attitude like her own. He was almost perfect. Strong, no doubt about it, she definitely wouldn't object to a backwards hug from him. In fact she could feel it. His enduring arms wrapping around her small waist, pulling her closer to his well-built chest like in her romance novels as he whispers in her ear. Murmuring compliments, inside jokes, and thoughts of love.

"Who is that?" Bulma asked as if in a daze. Chi could see it on her face. It was like she fell in love with a guy that she hasn't even met yet! Chi Chi certainly couldn't judge, because when she first met Goku she felt the exact same way. Sadly every time Goku even tries to talk to Chi Chi she gets really giddy. Of course she didn't notice how she acted until Launch pulled her to the side, and talked to her.

"That is Vegeta, Orange Star's very own bad boy. He is the most arrogant, and prideful person you will ever meet, but when you get past all of that he can be a decent guy."

Lost in her thoughts, Bulma felt like she heard the name Vegeta from someone… Goku! That's where she remembered the name from. One day he had came to visit her at Capsule Corp saying that he had found another Saiyan. Now Vegeta and Goku are really close, but I am and always will be Goku's top friend.

Her thoughts were so rudely interrupted by her breath catching in her throat. Cutting the air with his livid eyes, he glared at the cerulean eyes upon him. A crimson blush creeped up onto her cheeks, as she was caught like a deer in the headlights. To her delight his scowl transformed into a smirk that made Bulma's heart do flips. Snapping Bulma back to reality was Chi Chi dragging her towards a door that read "Main Office."

As the besties entered the office they were overwhelmed with cheap perfume. Typing away on the computer was a portly woman with a red dress and pearls around her neck. She was obviously to busy to even notice their presence until her computer suddenly crashed.

"Oh my gosh! That was my autobiography that I had been working on for two years now. I FORGOT TO SAVE! I AM SUCH A DUMB A—" The woman finally looked up before she could finish her sentence. Fixing her glasses, she finally calmed down. "Hi how can I help you?" In her southern accent… she must be from Texas.

"Hi, my name is Bulma Briefs and I—"

"Bulma Briefs? As in Mr. Brief, the owner of Capsule Corp's daughter? Wow this must be my lucky day! To have a Brief here in the flesh! Oh deat I have a huge crush on your father. Just the way he presents himself, and how he is a scientist. Scientists have to be the sexiest men on the Earth." She kept rambling on about how jealous she was of Mrs. Briefs, and Bulma imagine another awkward position to be in. Chi Chi was silently giggling, but stopped as soon as those baby blue eyes hit her with a stern look.

"Um haha yea my daddy is the best! Anyway I'm a little late for my class because I am a new student. Chi Chi here was telling me that I get to choose a buddy for the day, and I was hoping she could be my buddy. We also need an excused tardy note to please." Bulma replied with a smidge of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh no problem deary! Anything for the Briefs! Now here is your schedule, and I'm sure Chi Chi will take very good care of you! Bye Bye now! Oh and tell your dad to visit me whenever he likes!" This time it was Bulma's turn to drag Chi Chi out of the main office. Bulma had never been so happy in her life to get out of that place.

She examined her schedule like a new blueprint for an invention idea, trying to remember her schedule so she wouldn't keep her head down and knock into anymore people. Chi Chi tried… and failed to look over the new girl's shoulder to see if they had any classes together. Of course the heiress caught her friend in the act and moved away from her prying eyes. Anxiously the ebony haired girl pouted, impatiently waiting for her to elaborate about her schedule.

"Since you have been a good girl, and waited I will tell you my schedule." As Chi Chi's eyes lit up Bulma began to read it off. "First Period Honors Chemistry, Second World History, Third Honors Algebra 2, Lunch, Fourth English 3, Fifth Free Period, Sixth P.E., and Seventh Engineering. So do we have any classes together?"

Chi Squealed, "We have First, Lunch, Free, and Sixth period together. That is 4 out of 7! Super fun! I'll actually have someone else to talk to! Wait a second; don't we need to get to class?"

"That would be a good idea. Meaning that we are about 15 minutes late…" With that the girlfriends walked together while where the princess gave the heiress a mini tour of the school. After a couple of strides later they arrived at Classroom 205. The same classroom where Bulma noticed the hot flamed mystery prince, and he was in honors chemistry… impressive.

The new girl's first guess of a classroom was of children sitting in their desk listening to a lesson, and having a teacher that was strict, but apparently this class was much different. The whiteboard read, "Miss. Zora, today is the first day since break, so I'll give you free time we start tomorrow, I should've became a comedian on So Random…" Much to Bulma's surprised the teacher was awake, and reading the latest edition of "Science Lovers Weekly"

"I guess she will introduce you to the class tomorrow." Chi whispered as she looked around the room to find her posse. As she scanned the room turns out that all of her friends had made it to Honors Chemistry. This was definitely a miracle knowing how long it took for her to tutor- 

"Hey Bulma, over here! In the back!" Chi could recognize that voice anywhere. She fantasized that voice all the time.

"Goku? It's about time I found you! Thanks for waiting for me out in the parking lot. Now thanks to you I am fifteen minutes late, and you know how I am about first impressions. What got you so distracted this time, food, training, or were you just being lazy." Bulma was getting more annoyed with every word that came out of her mouth. Her best guy friend was supposed to be here for her. She was also surprised that he would try a stunt with her, knowing how she is.

Goku, on the other hand, was almost scared, but then again it was just Bulma. "Uh aheehee," He began to unconsciously rub the back of his neck, "Well I was pretty hungry this morning, but you know how much I eat. When the stomach is unhappy I am too." He tried too look as apologetic as possible. He started to look up with her through his big black eyes, trying to melt the ice shield around his first and best friend. Her face began to soften, and slowly uncrossed her arms until they were spread out for a hug. Goku gladly accepted and pulled his friend into a bug bear hug. It was nice for the first couple of minutes, until he slowly started to crush her. Bulma began to struggle, and Goku finally realized his strength was getting the best of him. With a big sorry, Bulma snapped back to reality and completely forgot about Chi Chi.

Chi Chi was in her own dreamland while her bestie and guy of her dreams started to talk. At first a rush of jealously flowed like oxygen through her bloodstreams. After there little squabble it was clear that they were just friends. Her mind constantly played instant replay moments of her teaching Goku Biology from last year; He was so cute when he didn't get something, and he has such the cutest personality, charming smile, kissable li—

"Chi Chi, I have been trying to get your attention for like ever! There is someone I would like you to meet. This is my best friend Goku." Bulma announced, but it was clear they already knew each other. Anybody could figure that out when you have a girlfriend with her eyes fogged with daze before she snapped her back to the real world.

"Oh we have already met! She taught me Biology last year. That's how I got into honors this year." Goku replied/

"Well, good job Chi Chi for getting through that big skull of his, Kami knows I definitely couldn't teach him jack." Bulma was truly amazed. She tried to teach him everything she knew, and all she got in return was a huge headache and a burnt down lab. Saying his tutor session didn't go well would be a complete understatement. To this day she still has some burned flasks and goggles, and the weird thing is, is that they were flame proof! Only Goku could do something like that.

As she glanced back up her eyes met with the same onyx eyes that took her breath away in the hallway. Suddenly she started to feel limp inside, and her heart rate broke records as they held in the position of staring each other down' He flashed her a heart-stopping smirk, and walked away from her admiring eyes. She almost looked as dumbstruck as Chi Chi. Which was pretty embarrassing knowing that she looked like a girl fawning over Taylor Lautner.

You know there is a person I wanted you to meet B. He's the prince I was telling you about, Vegeta. He is pretty hard headed, stubborn to say the least, but when you get to know him he can be a really good guy. Hey why didn't I call him over here?" Goku suggested thinking that he had the best idea. Bulma on the other hand couldn't be more terrified. Her response was clearly a no. When a person is waving their hands franticly, and shaking her head no, was definitely as clear as day did not want that person to come over. Goku thought she was just being shy, so he called him over anyway,

Much to her demise he was stalking over towards the table. Couple feet away, couple of inches away… Maybe if she turned on her IPod, and pretended to listen to music he would ignore her. Demi Lovato blasted through the earphones, until someone took out her ear buds almost as soon as she put them in…

The Prince of Saiyans has arrived

**Well guys that was my first official chapter. So how was it? Sorry I have a big strong love for Anything Demi Lovato… You should tell me through reviewing. Tell me what I could do better. Ideas, ANYTHING! JUST REVIEW!**

**Evann**


	3. Prince of Jerks

The Prince of Saiyans towered over her making her heart flutter, as he admired her features. The one feature that stood out the most was her unusual aquamarine hair. Vegeta saw a lot of girls try to pull off the color, but he had never seen it look so good on anyone. Bulma cheeks started to bloom a blush as red as a rose. She definitely noticed his admiring eyes. When Bulma bashfully looked down Vegeta took that as sign to look at her music in her IPod. His face morphed into an unsatisfied glare at the IPod he was holding.

"What is with all this Disney crap in your IPod, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, and Justin Bieber? Really?" Vegeta looked back at the IPod like she was playing a joke on him. How old was she really? After that statement Bulma's hand shot out and snatched up her IPod, locking it behind her. He would never guess her password either. Honestly she was hot mad. Who did he think he was criticizing her favorite singers?

"I know you did not call my music crap! I actually have good taste in music thank you very much. Those are not the only people I listen to." She stood up, and looked him straight in the eye. "And who are you to tell me what to listen to?" The heiress jabbed her finger into his chest, while trying to make a point, and feel his well-built features. Both teal and onyx eyes stared each other down, fighting to see who would win the war.

"About bad taste, your outfit reminds me of McDonalds. Red and yellow just don't really go together, but I do like your mini skirt." Vegeta formed a misshaped smile, and Bulma was completely insulted. Now don't get the situation wrong, Bulma was not out of comebacks. The prince thought he had sunk her like the iceberg did titanic, but he couldn't have been more wrong. 

"You know I heard you were like 5 feet 5 inches, is that with your super tall hair or without it? Shortie." Now it was Bulma's turn to taste the winner's circle. Vegeta was actually surprised that she even came back at him. Nobody ever, well except for Goku, stood up to him. He loved a thrill and she was a bold human to stand up to the Prince of all Saiyans. He wasn't exactly thrilled about that, but her fiery attitude made her good in his book. He won't admit out loud, but he being a Saiyan loved someone that could put up a good fight. Physically or Verbally. He knew full well that she knew who he and Goku were, so no use sugar coating it.

"Woah, guys break it up! Anyway Vegeta this is my best friend Bulma, we have known each other since we were kids." Goku tried to break up the tension in the room, but was completely unsuccessful. The way Vegeta and Bulma were glaring at each other, was like electricity was passing through. Neither Aqua nor Onyx was throwing the towel. This was only round one.

"Hn. Wasn't a bad comeback, but I think you need to work on it a little more. Use Kakarott for help because he is easy to offend." He patted her on the head like she was his pet, and walked towards Goku and his desk.

Goku was very amused by their little showdown. He had a feeling that they would like each other! They would be great friends. Both were very stubborn, competitive, and prideful, they would make a good couple… Like that would happen.

Speaking of relationships, Goku glanced over at Chi Chi who was writing in some kind of notebook. She had that beautiful smile on her face, that made Goku's day ten times better. He slowly cracked a smile, and decided to go over and talk to her. Chi Chi was still lost in her thoughts while writing in her sacred notebook. Nobody was allowed to look in it let alone touch it, unless she trusted the person whole heartedly. Whenever she was bored she would write either fantasy stories about the people in her life, or her deepest thoughts. If anyone besides the people she trusted saw this journal, she would be humiliated! Plus with all the stories and thoughts that she had about Goku, it would be a crawl under a rock situation if he ever got his hands on it.

_Chi Chi's Journal_

_January 6__th__: Topic: First Period_

_ Today is the first day back, and I met a new friend. Her name is Bulma and she is super cool. She likes the same things I do, and has great style taste. I mean we are practically best friends! Today is Friday, I'll probably see if she can come over. Get to know each other a little bit better. Another thing about her that I love is that she is best friends with Goku. Apparently they have known each other for a while. I mean I have had a crush on Goku since like freshman year! I was a little nervous when agreeing to tutor him last semester, but it all worked out. He is now in more of my classes, and that is a huge plus! I have a lot more times to see his witty smile, and cute hairstyle. He is really a joy to be around… _

Unaware of Chi Chi being mentally unavailable Goku tried to start a conversation. "Hey Chi Chi what are you doing there?" The ebony princess jumped at the sound of his voice, and slammed her notebook shut. Her face drained of all color, and had to blink a couple of times just to get back to Ms. Zora's classroom. Goku was a little startled, and worried about her reaction to his voice. He was guessing that was a bad sign.

"Oh uh hey Goku, um just writing… uh nothing! Yep just writing nothing, you know how free periods are. Heh heh." Chi tried to play it off, but she could see the expression on Goku's face that he was not buying it. When he continued to look at her with a baffled look, she restlessly started to play with her skirt. Just when things were starting to get really awkward luckily for her, Bulma was just about to ambush Goku.

"Five minutes with Vegeta, and you are already scowling like him! What happened B?" Goku asked looking pretty amused. Bulma's scowl vanished into thin air after learning that she was acting like Vegeta; she did not want to be anything like Vegeta! Vegeta is a hot headed, judgmental, annoying, arrogant, and the hottest person she knew! Ok that last part was not supposed to be in there. She was trying to think of bad things about him, not good things. As she mentally scolded herself, Bulma took a glance towards her new friend. Chi Chi was clearly uncomfortable, probably because she was so close to Goku. She knew something was going on between them. Wait a second; she might be the girl Goku was telling her about! Sure does fit the description, black hair, medium height, and she tutored him. It was definitely Chi Chi.

"That arrogant jerk, I cannot stand him! First he criticizes my music sense, fashion sense, and then he tries to talk to me like we are buddies! We are NOT buddies!" The heiress stated trying to make her point more towards Vegeta then to Goku. Vegeta heard it loud and clear, and made a mocking peace sign and turned back around. Bulma's eyes narrowed until her eyes were a straight line. Oh yea, Goku knew they would be great friends.

As if on cue the bell rang. Since Chi and Bulma didn't have the next class together, they shared a hug, and Bulma Watched as her new found friend walked away. As she walked away Bulma forgot that she was supposed to be her buddy! She whipped around, and thudded into Goku. As she began to fall he caught her in mid air, put her back on her feet, and started walking with her.

"Gosh B, you love bumping into people! Chi Chi probably forgot about the buddy thing, but luckily I am in your next class. So let's go!" They started to walk, and Bulma's best guy friend gave her a mini tour of the school. She now knew that there was a bathroom at every corner, where her locker was, and where the cafeteria resided. As they entered the classroom it was a whole different scene in World History then it was in Chemistry. Classmates were standing in the front of the room waiting for their name to be called so they could find their assigned seat. The whiteboard read Miss. Bitterman; Goku could bet her name gives away her personality.

"Oh B, I have a surprise for you!" The Saiyan popper called out for another childhood friend. A bald guy with six dots on his head turned the corner to see Bulma in a public school. He was surprised no doubt; he would have never expected the smartest person he knew would be at school. She just didn't need it, but at least it would give him an excuse to visit an old friend.

A surprisingly familiar bald guy walked up to Bulma, and hugged her. At first she was a little taken back, but when the mystery person showed his face she couldn't help but hug him again.

"Krillen, is that really you? It has been so long!" Bulma gushed as Krillen blushed

It had been so long since she had seen Krillen… a little too long. He probably doesn't know that Yamaha and she broke up. Krillen started to hug her back unknowing that a very jealous golden-haired girl was watching. Her hair bobbed above her shoulders, and her arms were glued crossed together to her chest.

"Hey Krillen who is your… friend?" Krillen recognized his favorite voice to hear anywhere, but the tone coming from this voice was not pleasant. He was sensing a lot of jealousy; Krillen quickly freed himself from his childhood friend's embrace, and turned around slowly to see his girlfriend's blue orbs glaring at him. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he was a cheater. Jealousy was painted all over her face; she was not losing her man to some teal headed new girl.

"Oh Eighteen, she is just one of my friends. She grew up with Goku, Yamcha, and me. This is Bulma Briefs." Bulma was shocked. Krillen actually found a girl that would put up with his bald head, amazing! Eighteen studied Bulma as if studying for the SATs. Trying to see if she would be a threat in the future. When all was cleared through inspection, she softened a bit and took Bulma's already extended hand. Eighteen cracked a small smile, but at least it was something. She was just glad that she was meeting more girl friends. That was the only reason why she was going to high school anyway.

"Nice to meet you Eighteen, so is that a nickname or something?" Bulma asked

"No, that's my real name," Bulma suddenly scolded herself for saying something so stupid. "Oh, its ok I get it a lot."

The late bell rang, and a couple of late students slipped into the classroom. Miss. Bitterman stood in the center of the semi circle, and started to direct students to their seat. After Group one and two were called Bulma's hands were numbing from holding her stuff for so long. She took a mental note to get a tote bag to carry around. Maybe that cute pink and black spotted bag would be big enough.

After everyone was seated in their groups, Bitterman assigned each of the groups a major country in each continent to study and make a presentation using what they wear, eat, and everything. The project sounded good to Bulma, especially because she has visited a lot of the places the teacher was assigning. In Bulma's group were Eighteen, Brolly, and some other guy that was supposed to come in next Monday. Their country was Japan, which was Bulma's favorite place to visit; this project was going to be easy.

When everyone was done brainstorming Bitterman grew a heart and let the students mingle for the last fifteen minutes of class. Goku said she finally got a boyfriend that tolerated her being a cat lady, but when the break up all hell well brake lose in all 5 of her classes.

"So Bulma, how are you and Yamcha doing?" Krillen asked. Goku was amazed that Krillen didn't know. When they broke up Goku spent hours on the phone with Bulma listening to her criticize everything that Yamcha did wrong, and heard her cry about being lonely for the rest her life. She has always been so over dramatic. It was because of all those Romance novels and movies. Goku was surprised she didn't trash talk him to Krillen, Bulma would never miss an opportunity. Probably because Yamcha is her so called "friend" now.

"Oh Krillen you didn't hear? Yamcha and I broke up like forever ago. Someone is a little late." The heiress stated with a butt load of attitude.

"Well I always thought that since you and Yamcha had been dating for so long y'all would get married soon." Bulma couldn't believe it, married at 17. No thank you! Krillen really is something.

"Krillen, I am not going to think about marriage for a while now. I really hope you were joking." Krillen started to crumble under Bulma's glare. If looks could kill, Krillen would have been dead the second he mentioned Bulma and Yamcha in a relationship.

"So Eighteen, how did you get involved with Krillen anyway? Goku and I thought he would never find a girlfriend."

"Well at first my brother didn't like him at all, because of this rivalry since the third grade. Since he was my brother I took his side, but I always thought that was Krillen was kind of cute. I was so tired of being bossed around by my brother, so I actually asked him out. I was annoying my brother, and got a cute boyfriend in the process. It was a huge win win situation." As Bulma and Eighteen started to laugh, Krillen wondered if that was a compliment or not. Goku patted him on the back trying to assure him that his girlfriend meant well.

Those fifteen minutes of freedom went by fast, because the bell rang in the middle of their conversation. While Bulma went to go get her stuff everyone forgot about her and just left. When she turned around the classroom was empty, and she was once again left without a guide.

As she exited the classroom she found Chi Chi waiting for her. "Hey Bulma, I was so caught up in my own thoughts first period that I forgot I had to show you around today. Sorry about that. You have Honors Algebra 2 right?"

"Yea, so lead the way! This is a nice game of follow the leader. It's like I am in Kindergarten all over again." Bulma was ready to get math over with. Hopefully it would go by fast like the other classes. "So what class do you have now?"

"English, it's my favorite class. Writing is one of my favorite things to do. I am even writing a romance novel." Chi replied proud fully.

"Really? I love reading romance novels, I will have to add you to my list of books to read." Bulma replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Great you will be the first to read it! You could tell me if I should publish it or not. Well we are here! Who is your teacher?"

"Mrs. Tawni, is she nice?" The heiress questioned.

"Oh yes, and I heard you can just sleep for the whole class period. So go catch some z's, and I'll wake you up for lunch." The princess suggested

"Actually that would be a great idea! I am pretty sleepy, so I'll see you during lunch."

Bulma started to back peddle into her honors Algebra 2 class, but with just her luck she bumped into the one person she didn't want to talk too. The flamed hair jerk that she couldn't get out of her head. As she tried to walk around him, he blocked her using his body as a barrier.

"Trying to avoid me? I thought we were friends." The prince said in a mocking disappointed voice. Vegeta thought that annoying her was just as fun as verbally sparring with her.

"Ugh Vegeta I have better things to do then to pretend like we get along just fine. So if you could just move to the side. I am tired and actually want to sleep this period." Bulma let out a huge yawn, and Vegeta put his hands in the air and moved to the side. The heiress looked at him with a caution filled glare, and walked past him looking back every couple of seconds until she got into her assigned desk. Her desk partner was absent, so she got to sprawl out in the desk chairs.

When Miss. Tawni got to the front of the class to say that it was once again free time, Bulma's eyes fluttered. Each word that came out of the teacher's mouth made her eyes get heavier. After a couple more seconds of struggling to stay awake. She fell into a dream filled nap.

**Okay this took longer than I thought! I actually rewrote this chapter 3 times so I liked this version better. Well Thank You guys for the reviews they really mean a lot. And thanks for keeping me in line. So you know what to do and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Much love!**

**Evann**


End file.
